


Just Thought You Should Know

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Music [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Everyone knows but Harry, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry is blind, Louis is in love, Louis is secretive but not really, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dating another girl and Louis isn't really secretive about wanting Harry to be his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thought You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, just a fun little something to write, and go into my music series, but I hope you like it.

**Let’s be honest we don’t got a lot in common when it comes down to it. You can take his breath away and light up every room when you walk through it. But I don’t want your six-foot legs and angel face and sophistication; don’t really want to cause a scene, but girl you’ve got everything.**

 

"It'll be fun! I've been dating her for a while now and you still haven't met her," Harry complains. He's got his hand locked in Louis', pulling him up a shit ton of stairs.

"Shame," Louis mumbles. They are in New York City right now where Harry's girlfriend of four months, Julia, is as well. She has a photoshoot today on the rooftop of a building and begged Harry to come. Which turned into Harry begging Louis to come.

Louis has put off meeting said girlfriend for a while now- four months. He doesn't like her; he already knows. She's a model for Christ sakes, he though Harry would choose better.

"She's been asking to meet you. I talk to her all the time about you," Harry explains and it makes Louis smile. Harry talks about him. They've been best friends for five years now. They clung to each other in the xfactor house and Louis got to watch little ol' Harry turn into big ol' hot Harry. His best friend is hot, he can admit that easily. His curls have grown out, his legs go on for miles now instead of his torso and he's just so fucking pretty.

"If I had know there were stairs involved I wouldn't have agreed." Thing is, he didn't agree. He didn't say no per say because he didn't have an excuse ready, but he didn't agree. He's managed to get out of meeting Julia because he's always had excuses ready, but this time Harry didn't tell him they would be in the same city as said girl.

They stop, finally, and Harry places his hand on the door that will lead to the rooftop. He's holding Louis' hand tight still and it's a little weird because Louis is about to meet his girlfriend, but he doesn't care. Harry and him are close and she will have to just deal with that.

The sun is bright in their faces when they step out and Louis actually shields himself by hiding behind Harry. Harry chuckles and looks around as someone approaches.

"This is a closed shoot, can I help you?" She grumbles.

"Julia invited us. I'm her boyfriend," Harry replies politely just as someone calls him. Louis looks over Harry's shoulder- he has to stand on his tippy toes, but that's not to be discussed- and sees the waving blonde. God. He's seen pictures of course, but he's never really looked at them. She's your typical model. Blonde hair, blue eyes, legs that go on for miles. She partially naked so she's clearly fit. She's everything Louis is not, but he doesn't care. She could catch anyone's eye, but he doesn't want that. He only wants to catch Harry's and he's sure he will someday, hopefully.

Harry waves back excitedly and pulls Louis around the business like women to greet Julia. He pulls her into a hug, only using on arm because he hasn't let go of Louis' hand. He pulls away and kisses her cheek before pulling Louis forward and moving so he's right behind Louis. He lays both his hands on Louis' hips and squeezes.

"Julia, this is Louis, my best friend and band mate," he explains happily. Julia gives a friendly smile and waves,

"Heard loads about you."

"Same," Louis nods. He doesn't like her and he honestly doesn't feel like pretending he does either.

Harry shifts and throws his arm over Louis' shoulder and stands on his side.

"Hows the shoot so far? You look lovely," Harry comments. She blushes and flashes his a bright, pearly white, smile.

"Good! It's loads of fun! Come watch." So they do and it is not 'loads of fun.' Louis is beyond board and he knows Harry is as well. They've never been good at standing and just watching something, they barely do movie nights because they both get so jumpy.

"Must be more fun when you're the model," Harry whispers too Louis.

"I'm never, ever coming with you again for this shit. I'd rather be stuck in a hotel then here," Louis groans. They've been stuck in hotels before and it's a lot more fun then this. They just have to find trouble.

"Me too," Harry smiles and Louis laughs. Harry finds their job fun and interesting, but his girlfriends job boring. Point for Louis.

~*~

**I want your boyfriend I’m not gonna lie. I’ll be his girl when he tells you goodbye. Don’t worry I won’t take him cause I ain’t that low. I want your boyfriend; just thought you should know.**

_@Louis_Tomlinson: I want your boyfriend, I'm not gonna lie._

The tweet might be a little obvious, at least to the boys- excluding Harry because he's fucking oblivious- but Louis has no shame. He came out to his fans a little before Harry came out being Bi. No harm done.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Just thought you should know_ ☺️

~*~

**And I know you think he loves you now; seen so many girls come in and out. It sounds a bit insensitive, but the truth is what it is.**

Six months. That's half a year and Louis isn't sure _how_! Harry has never held a relationship for this long since they have gotten together as a band. Hell, he rarely fucking sees Julia, how could they still be dating?

"Do I look okay?" Louis looks up from his phone where he is scrolling through Twitter, pouting. Harry should be taking _him_ on their six month anniversary date not some model.

"Great Haz," Louis agrees easily. He looks amazing. He looks like he is ready for a fancy restaurant and a good fuck afterwards. Louis hates his life, but only for now. He knows their relationship won't last. They never do and then Harry will be home with Louis again. Spending time together like always.

Harry smiles happily and takes a seat next to Louis and looks over his shoulder to see what he is doing. Louis is scrolling through his own tweets because he can. He leans back again as Harry wraps his arm around the back off the couch. It slips down so it's wrapped around Louis and soon he is leaning into his side, reading his tweets with Harry watching.

"Go back," Harry instructs. Louis slowly stops scrolling and goes back a bit. "When was that, why didn't I see that one?" Harry is clicking the tweet so it opens and Louis is flushing in embarrassment. "You have a crush and didn't tell me? And he's a taken man?" Harry asks surprised. There is no judgement in his voice, just sadness. Louis tells Harry everything. _He does_! He just withholds the small detail of being in love with him. It's not a big deal.

Louis shrugs when Harry shakes him a bit because he hadn't answered yet,

"This tweet was two months ago."

"Doesn't matter! Who is it? Are you still crushing on him?" Louis has no answer. None. "You are aren't you?" Harry knows.

"Maybe," Louis shrugs.

"How long has he been dating someone else? Does he know you like him, does the person he's dating know? Louis, why haven't you told me!? Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Answer my questions Lou," Harry demands. He isn't very demanding though, so Louis takes it halfheartedly.

Louis, luckily doesn't have to answer because someone is ringing their doorbell to their shared home in London where they are for a two week break. It's Julia, Louis figures. Harry gets up to open the door and to his surprise Liam comes in.

"Surprised you're still here mate, Lou said you had a date with Julia," Liam smiles as he walks back into the living room with Harry.

"I do," he nods, "did you know Louis is crushing on a taken boy?" The room falls silent again and Liam looks at Louis surprised and confused. Louis sends him pleading eyes that beg for help.

"I-I did. We've talked about it," Liam nods. Harry looks at Louis surprised and hurt.

"Well who is it then!? Why can Liam know, but I can't!?" He questions. Louis can tell he's hurt and he didn't mean for that to happen and he doesn't even have an answer other than, 'you.'

Liam scratches at his neck awkwardly, "it's uh, it's me. Yeah, but we've discussed it and he knows I'm with Sophia sooooo," he draws out.

"Oh," Harry mumbles in surprise and looks at Liam than Louis who is twiddling his fingers while studying them. "O-okay then, well I have to go." He steps to the couch and leans down to kiss Louis' forehead. "I'll be back later," his voice dips to whisper, "we're talking when I get home." Louis nods and watches Harry leave before Liam is taking a seat next to Liam.

"I just made that super awkward," Liam groans. Louis laughs and nods,

"And for the record, you're not my type." Liam shoves Louis so hard, he falls on the floor, laughing brightly.

~*~

**Don’t know why you act so surprised. Can’t you see it in his eyes? You must’ve known it all this time, yeah**

The next time Louis sees Julia is two days after Louis and Harry talked. Two days after their six month anniversary. Two days after Harry came home, crawled into Louis' bed and simply said,

"I know it's not Liam." And honestly, Harry knows him too well, "he's not your type," Harry had said. Louis stupidly followed after with,

"Julia isn't usually your type either." Because she's not. Harry doesn't usually do blondes. Minus Taylor and Caroline, but Harry said he prefers brunettes. Louis takes great pride in being a natural brunette.

Louis managed to get around admitting who his crush really was, so they fell asleep together and Harry wasn't angry and that's all that matters.

Now they are sat in a circular booth: all five band members and Mrs. Blondie. Louis is on Harry's right with Julia on his left. Liam in between Louis and Zayn. Niall on the other side next to Julia.

Harry's arm is resting on Louis' shoulder as he uses his other one to make hand gestures as he talks. Another point to Louis.

They seem so much like a couple that when the waiter asks for their lunch order she says,

"And for you two?"

Julia is sending daggers to Louis, but he couldn't care a less. Harry is choosing to hold Louis instead of her. Harry is choosing to laugh brightly when Louis says something ever remotely funny. Harry chooses to kiss his head or to squeeze his thigh. Louis is just taking what's given to him.

Halfway through lunch Louis excuses himself for a wee. He hums happily through doing his business and washing his hands. Continues humming as he leaves, but when he exits, Julia is leaning on the wall across from the men's room and she looks unhappy.

"What are you doing?" She hisses.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks faking unawareness.

_'Stealing your boy,'_ he thinks.

"You know exactly what I mean! All night on my six month anniversary I had to hear Harry talk about your stupid fucking tweet! I listened to the song Louis, and it's fucking obvious it was at me!"

"Whoops," he shrugs.

"You've been in the friend zone with him for six years!"

"Five," Louis corrects. As Harry Styles girlfriend she should know how long they have been in a band.

"Whatever! I don't know what you're playing at, but quit it! If he wanted to date you, he would have! Stop trying to ruin my relationship just to have someone that doesn't want you!"

"I'm not trying anything," Louis shakes his head, "it's not my fault he rather hold me than you."

Julia gasps and stomps her foot like a child before stepping forward and pointing a finger in Louis' face. He's tempted to bite it.

"Listen here you bitch. I'm dating Harry, happily might I add. He fucks me and takes me on dates; not you! You can keep day dreaming, but you and him are never going to happen. You can want my boyfriend all you fucking want, but it's not happening." She steps back and smirks, "just thought you should know," she quotes.

"Oh, Julia," Louis calls after her as she starts to walk away, "what's meant to be will always find its way in the end," he smirks before walking past her.

He makes Liam and Zayn stand so he can sit right back next to Harry who is shifting a bit as he looks at his food.

"Everything okay?" Louis checks. Harry looks up and smile,

"Perfect Lou," he promises and lays his hand on Louis' thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

~*~

**But I want your boyfriend to tell you the truth. I’ll be right there when he gets over you. What’s meant to be will always find its way in the end**

"You broke up?"

"We broke up," Harry agrees.

"Why?" Louis asks confused as his brain screams and dances,

_'Yes! Yessss, fucking yes!'_

"She claims that I spend too much time with you and always pick you over her. She told me I had to pick; you or her."

"Oh," Louis pulls a face. He broke them up, whoops.

"Told her I would always choose you." Louis blushes and looks down, chewing his lip. "Also, I heard you fighting with her yesterday in the restaurant." Louis looks up quickly at Harry with wide eyes. How much did he hear?

"Apparently everyone knew that you were crushing on me, except me." Louis' face turns a brighter red. "I've had a crush on you for ages Lou! Years, but I thought I was in the friend zone with you!"

"What," Louis gasps, "you put me in the friend zone! I made it so obvious that I liked you!"

"I'm not good at subtle hints babe, you know that." And Louis does, he really does.

"So?" Louis questions, what does this mean? Harry smirks and steps forward, taking Louis' hands in his.

"Go on a date with me."

"Really?" Louis asks hopefully. Harry nods,

"Mhm, please."

"Yes, absolutely."

~*~

_@Louis_Tomlinson: I got your (ex)boyfriend_

He attaches the picture before sending the tweet and opening another one.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Just thought you should know_ ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? The song I used is Boyfriend by Raelynn. Such a good song so give it a look. All the love xxx


End file.
